


Sweetness

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alluding to Smut, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hannictober, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Will likes candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannictober Day 14: Candy
> 
> Stuff.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“That is severely unhealthy,” Hannibal reprimanded.

Will looked up from the bag of candy he’d bought for himself. No, they weren't doing the giving away thing this year. Will just wanted the candy for himself. So why not enjoy it?

There was chocolate on his lips. He knew it because he could feel it.

Sending a smirk in the man’s direction, Will beckoned him with a finger.

“But you get to clean me up when I’m done, so are you _really_ that offended?”

Hannibal hummed and leaned forward lick a stripe of chocolate from Will’s lips.

“Perhaps not,” he murmured.

 

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
